


The Stars Are Beautiful, Aren't They?

by SherlockWolf



Series: Mister Brightside meets Miss Missing You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's a little too love sick for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Beautiful, Aren't They?

    Agent Carter was a beautiful woman. Really, she was. Her personality couldn’t be more valiant and her face was as beautifully set as her heart. Any guy (or gal; if that’s how she was, Bucky certainly wasn’t one to judge) would be lucky to have her.

    Just…anyone but Steve.

    Bucky couldn’t believe it. His little Stevie, no longer little but a hulking beefcake of a guy, had a dame dizzy for him. Bucky should be happy for him. Proud. Hell, he should be cheering Steve on. But he can’t find it in himself to be supportive.

    It all boils down to the green rage of jealousy he’s always felt whenever Steve talks about crushing on any girl. There was a reason Steve’s dates never worked out, and as shitty of a thing it was to do on Bucky’s part, he didn’t regret doing so.

    Especially because of the way Peggy and Steve were looking at each other right then. It’s painful. Steve’s never looked at Bucky that way, no matter how much he’s wanted him to.

    When Peggy sauntered off in her tight red dress, Bucky commented on how he’s become “invisible” and how he’s “turning into” Steve, knowing that his friend would take it to mean that he’s now the babe-magnet of the pair instead of Bucky. What it really meant was that Steve’s the one who Bucky’s invisible to.

    The threat of being replaced hurts more than Bucky feared it would.

    They have another beer and idly chit chat, but Steve knows Bucky too well and ends up seeing right through his happy defense.

“What’s wrong, Buck?” He asked, setting down his beer and turning on his bar stool to show Bucky that he’s giving him his full attention.

“Nuthin’.” Bucky answered too quickly. Steve shot him a short-lived glare.

“Come on, I know you better than that.”

“Fine. I missed you ‘s all. There was a while there where I never thought I was gonna get ’ta see you again.” Bucky slurred some of his words more than usual since he was, by now, drunk. Steve—the bastard—wasn’t even slightly affected by the alcohol in his system.

“I missed you too, Buck. A lot.” Steve said, at a loss as to what else to say. Bucky didn’t need comforting words though; he’d been through Hell and Steve knew that when Bucky was down comforting words did shit to make him feel any better.

    They finished the rest of their beers in silence before Bucky decided he needed to get the hell outta that bar. It was suddenly stifling, and he just wanted to be alone. With Steve.

“Can we get outta here?” He asked Steve, who immediately nodded. He stuck a tab slip under his empty glass and then offered an arm for Bucky to balance on so that he wouldn’t stumble to the floor as they hustled out of the bar.

    The cool night air breezed around them, and it felt like a sweet blessing on Bucky’s prickling skin. What made it better was that Steve was a walking space heater. Bucky took the cold as an excuse to press closer to Steve as they walked along the dirt path with no destination in mind.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Steve whispered, looking up as they walked. Bucky glanced upward, got a quick and blurry view of the stars, and then tripped over his feet. He and Steve fell to the ground in a pile. They both tried to scramble up at the same time, but with Bucky being heavily inebriated and Steve still learning his strength, they ended up with their legs tangled and Steve’s right arm pinning Bucky’s back to the ground.

    They both burst out laughing at the ridiculous of the moment. After they caught their breath, Steve untangled his legs and rolled to the side of Bucky. Now they were both on their backs, gazing up at the stars. Well. Steve was stargazing. Bucky was Steve-gazing. Neither of them cared that they were lying in the middle of a dirt road on an army base. The world around them was temporarily lost.

    It didn’t take Steve long to notice that Bucky was staring, and when he did he turned his head so that he could look back at his friend.

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” He asked.

Bucky shrugged. He was too intoxicated to care, so he answered truthfully, “You.”

“Seems to be the theme of the night.” Steve teased, but the fond grin on his face implied he was flattered.

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed with a heaviness in his tone that he hadn’t intended on being there.

“What about me, then?”

Bucky didn’t answer, but his face flushed. He turned away from Steve’s burning blue eyes and looked up at the stars. They really were beautiful. Almost as breathtaking as Steve.

“Well, that’s not a compliment you hear often.”

Steve’s comment throws Bucky off. “What?”

“You just said that I’m more breathtaking than the stars.”

“Fuck.” Bucky hadn’t realized that he’d said that out loud.

“Language.” Steve said automatically, wincing at his own habit.

Bucky hadn’t looked away from the stars yet, but he could tell that Steve’s eyes were still watching him. They let the conversation hang in the air, neither having any idea what to say. Bucky could practically hear the gears of Steve’s mind buzzing, though, and knew that the silence wasn’t going to last long. So, he took executive action.

“Should we keep walkin’?” He asked, looking back at Steve whose face was as pensive as Bucky had expected it to be.

Steve seemed to start, but he nodded. In one fluid motion, he got to his feet and offered a hand to Bucky. Once Bucky was on his feet, he took a moment to steady himself before taking a step forward. His knees buckled nonetheless and if Steve hadn’t grabbed him he’d be right back on the ground.

    “Lean on me again.” Steve commanded, and Bucky was happy to oblige. Their pace was slow, but eventually they ended up at their bunk. The bunks on this base were only big enough for two soldiers, and so Bucky and Steve had it all to themselves. It was almost like their apartment in Brooklyn, but smaller. Bucky had never imagined a situation where that was possible, but here they were.

    Steve was able to get Bucky inside and onto his cot without much strain. But as soon as Bucky was on his back, he wrapped his arms around the uniformed soldier’s neck and pulled him down toward him. Steve leaned over him, allowing Bucky to pull him in.

“Don’t leave.” He mumbled, knowing that his face was too readable right now, but he didn’t care. Steve had seen him in worse states.

“My cot is literally next to yours, Buck, I’m not going anywhere.” Steve sassed, bracing himself from falling on top of Bucky by placing a hand next to the brunette’s mop of hair. There was the tiniest blush visible on his cheeks from what Bucky could see in the moonlight leaking through the cracks in the doorframe.

“You’re not gonna go run off with Peggy?” He asked, and there was that flare of jealousy again. Damnit.

“No, Buck. Don’t be silly. I’ve gotta take care of my best pal before anyone else.” Steve said softly. Bucky can’t help the stupid grin that comes across his face after Steve says that. Steve smiles back at him, even laughing a bit at how easily entertained Bucky was.

After a moment, Steve hesitantly asked, “Buck…did you really mean that? About the stars comment?”

Bucky squints up at Steve. He’s not sure how Steve’s going to react, but the hopeful look on his face would be impossible for Bucky to miss.

“Yeah.”

“Then…why did you…why did you say it?” Steve asks, even more hesitant this time.

“Jus’ statin’ a fact.”

    If Bucky weren’t so damn drunk the way Steve’s eyes widened would’ve concerned him. Instead, he just laughed.

“Honestly Stevie, you ought ‘ta look into a mirror sometime. You’re too handsome. Always ‘ave been.”

Steve kept staring at him. He didn’t seem bothered or afraid, just pensive again. But his eyes were locked on Bucky’s. After a few minutes Bucky began to wonder if Steve was broken when the unexpected but ever so dreamed of happened.

    Steve blinked a few times, his eyes dancing pirouettes over Bucky’s face before he ever so slowly leaned down, his elbow bending as his face inched closer to Bucky’s.

    Bucky was entranced, his breath ragged as he waited for Steve to finish what he started. They were sharing breath, and the hot _huff_ of air that graced Bucky’s skin sent pleasant shivers tumbling through his body.

    Steve paused right as their lips brushed, his eyes relocating to Bucky’s. Bucky winked at Steve, who rolled his eyes before closing the distance to press a short, chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. Then he leaned away, as far as he could get with Bucky’s arms octopussed around him.

Bucky wasn’t having any of that. His left hand snaked into Steve’s short hair and he pushed his head down into another kiss. This time Bucky took control, sucking and pushing. He pulled Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth a few times before Steve broke away to catch his breath. His arm gave out next to Bucky’s head, and his torso fell across Bucky’s. Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck and breathed. Each hot breath tickled Bucky’s skin.

“You’re heavy.” Bucky whined after a minute, to which Steve just laughed.

“I’m a lot ‘a things, including prettier than the stars according to my most trusted source of information.”

That had Bucky laughing with him. Once they caught their breath, Steve got off of Bucky—with a lot of protesting and pulling on arms—and then shucked out of his uniform. He set the fancy clothes gingerly on the floor and then pulled his cot over about a foot so that it was lined up with Bucky’s without an inch of space between the two. Then he laid down on it on his side and reached an arm out to Bucky who gladly rolled over so that Steve could slip the arm around his waist. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled contentedly at one another.

“How long ‘ve you wanted to do that?” Steve asked.

“Since forever.” Bucky answered simply. It was the truth. Ever since he’d realized what love was supposed to be, he’d realized that he’d had it for Steve. And that included dreams that got a bit too far out of reality, to understate things.

“How about you?” Bucky asked. He was starting to lose coherency from looking into Steve’s eyes for so long. They were so blue, so steady, so calming, so…If Heaven had a colour, it would be the blue of Steve’s eyes, Bucky decided.

“Since forever.” Steve replied, adding, “I’m glad we finally got to our senses.”

“Mhmm.” Bucky hummed back. Then he yawned, which had him realizing just how late it was _and_ just how tired he was. Steve’s arm tightened a little around his waist.

“Buck, you know I love you, right?” Steve whispered. There was an urgency in his voice that Bucky didn’t see a purpose for.

“’Course.”

“No, Buck. I mean it, I really do love you. I’m _in_ love with you. Always have been, always will be.”

“I love you, too, Stevie. You don’t gotta say it like it’s the end ‘a the world.” Bucky grumbled. Steve didn’t relax, though, which had Bucky waking even though he’d been close to falling asleep.

“You’re gonna stress me out, Steve. Stop it.” Bucky said tiredly, lifting his left hand which had been tucked between them and carding it soothingly through Steve’s hair. It was something he used to do when they were kids, and it never failed to calm Steve’s nerves.

“’Till the end of the line, remember?” Bucky added. A small smile played on Steve’s face at that.

“Yeah. ‘Till the end of the line.”

If he had known how close the line was, maybe he would’ve matched Steve’s urgency. Instead, he fell asleep curled in the arms of his best friend, the man he’d loved more than anyone else in his life who loved him back just as much.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed, and let me know if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes! ~SW


End file.
